


Outback baby

by Tsuncoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, No real violence, Pregnancy, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Unplanned Pregnancy, graphic birth, just graphic birth, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: With Junkrat being nine months pregnant and weeks away from any doctors Roadhog decides it is best to wait it out in what little shelter the outback has to offer.





	

Roadhog carried Junkrat bridal style, though there was nothing romantic about it, Junkrat couldn’t walk. His flesh leg was swollen up like a balloon, he couldn’t see his stump but he could smell the infection setting from the broken blisters and chafing.

Roadhog tried to put Junkrat down carefully, the baby must have been asleep since he hadn’t seen it moving in it’s paper thin prison. Junkrat groaned as he was laid out on his back, pregnant belly was too large to be comfortable, it was hard to breath laying like this, his lungs hurt, so he turned onto his side. Hugging his midsection tight.

“When are we headed out again?” He rasps between breaths, always seeming low on air lately inspite of his heavy breathing.

“Were not–”

Junkrats paranoid state put emphasis on the ’were’ making his panic flair up “You can’t leave me like this!” The younger man protested, but even then he sounded so pathetic and weak, not like the Junkrat he’s met all those months ago. Roadhog knew he could leave if he wanted and Junkrat would not be able to stop him, he had the treasures location and Junkrats must have realized that.

“I’m not leaving. Were waiting until you give..” It was hard to say the ‘B’ word, because it instilled so much fear into them both, even after all this time it was hard comeing to terms with what happened, what was still happening.

“I need a doctor” Junkrat whined “you said it yourself”

Roadhog had said that, early on, to convince Junkrat to take this trip out east in hopes of making it to civilization in time. But they had hit to many roadblocks, moved to slow. He couldn’t risk Junkrat going into labour without shelter, These might be Junkrats last days, he didn’t want the man suffering more then he had to.

He had nothing to say now and just began removing Junkrats prosthetic leg. He removed the bandages that were soaked in puss, his stump was an angry red where all the pressure touched when he walked, some skin had been rubbed off from continued friction.

Junkrat moaned and complained as Roadhog cleaned it off the best he could with some water and the cleanest cloth he could find, then wrapped it up again with new bandages. He would clean it again soon

Junkrat’s hand was patting his stomach again groaned as he reluctantly began sitting up, getting his back against the wall. He inhaled deeply, face contorted in pain. Roadhog could notice some movements under the big shirt Junkrat wore, it was one of Roadhogs, with a worn out piggy on the front.

Roadhog heard little whispers and pleas coming from the younger man. Softly begging their baby to sleep again. Junkrat bites his lip as Roadhog moves in to sit beside the other.

“Let me see” he requests, his large palm cupping Junkrats tummy.

“Ain’t pretty” Junkrat frowned. Hoping it would be enough to make the other change his mind but Hog was insistent, pulling up his shirt once Junkrat relaxed and reluctantly let him.

Junkrats belly looked unnatural, his skin was pale and thin with long stretch marks from the very sudden expansion of his midsection. Never in his life had Junkrats belly passed his rib cage, so it didn’t surprise Roadhog that his stomach was reluctant to grow with no excess fat to compensate.

There were bruises formed here and there, Junkrat was like a peach now, any bit of weight left a mark on him, even the babies own kicking was leaving him with reddened areas.

Roadhog saw and felt the protruding bumps as the baby moved inside Junkrat. There was only the most minimal amount of space for the child, it was already stretching Junkrat thin.

“Told you” Junkrat broke the silence as he felt Roadhogs reluctance to touch him again, he looked fragile, a word he never thought he would associate with Junkrat.

Roadhog didn’t want Junkrat to worry, he put his hands over Junkrats big swollen belly and massaged him, very gently, making sure not to irritate the younger Junkers stomach. He felt the baby pressing against his palms, adjusting in Junkrats belly, moving and kicking restlessly. If it was under different circumstances this might have been a nice moment, but whenever he felt his child move he was overwhelmed with guilt and fear for his young lovers life.

“All this waiting is drivin me mad! Feels like I been pregnant ferever. Why’s it take so damn long”

“It will be over soon..” Roadhog put his hand on the back of Junkrats head, feeling his hair wet with sweat “It wants out too, wants to meet you”

“…I’m scared a that too” Junkrat said leaning against Roadhog with his eyes closed “I dono if I’m ready..”

“You will be ok, you are strong” Roadhog rubbed Junkrats aching tummy, it made the other feel a bit more at ease, allowing Junkrat to close his eyes and rest for one peaceful moment.

______________________________

The next few days were long and agonizing. Junkrat had never felt so immobile, he couldn’t walk without Roadhog there to support his bum side, even then his dropped stomach hurt when it was unsupported, he used his flesh hand to prop it up and carry the weight, getting it off his sore back. Crawling was strenuous and when he tried his stomach would drag and scrap on the unkempt ground, but he couldn’t stay still, it gave him bed sores when he did.

Roadhog took him outside for short periods of time. letting him sit in an old busted up lawn chair, slightly paranoid it would break under Junkrats weight.

He threw up every few hours, even when he refused to eat. He spit up nothing but yellow foam and stomach acid, or just had a painful fit of dry heaving. Even with the bed rolls stacked on top of one another trying to get comfortable was pointless, every way he turned there was a sore spot. Roadhog acted as a pillow when he could, being there to give Junkrat something to hug and prop his head on. He slept the best being close to the other like that.

Sometimes he would cry in exhaustion, just wanting to sleep but the baby wouldn’t allow it, not with how much it moved and how much his body was aching. They were ugly tears that made the dark black bags under his eyes shine. It was rare to see any Junker cry, shouldn’t waste water in a desert. Other times he’d punch the ground as hard as he could, trying to take his frustration out on something.

Junkrat didn’t know much about pregnancy, this was all new to him. Getting pregnant in the outback was a death wish, and he was discovering first hand why no one had babies anymore.

He relied on Roadhog for most of his preparation, even when he was still smaller Roadhog would tell him what to eat, what to drink, not to lift heavy things. Who would have thought inhaling gun powder and smoke was bad for the baby? Roadhog wasn’t as concerned for the baby as he was for Junkrat, he had a bond with Junkrat despite trying to keep from getting attached the Rat burrowed its way in, he loved him, and he would miss him everyday he was gone. In the best case scenario their child would live, but Roadhogs concerns leaned more for Junkrats safety.

Junkrat noticed and was getting use to being coddled, Roadhog was being an outright gentleman, must have been a side effect from growing up in a pre-junker society. But even all his efforts couldn’t stop the pain, just make it a little more bearable.

Another two days and Junkrat had mostly given up on clothing, only wearing his boxers as it was too hot in the small hut to bother with getting dressed. The roof provided shade from the sun, but the bright rays beating down on the roof turned it into a sauna sometimes.

Roadhog didn’t mind the lack of clothing, Junkrat was always so loose with his attire anyway. He could recall times Junkrat lost his shorts and ran around in the nude. Now Hog could keep an eye on his pregnant belly, watching each little tremor, the way it pulled Junkrat down with its weight.

Roadhog stood next to Junkrat now, helping him balance and stretch out his aching limbs, Junkrats arm was around Roadhogs shoulder as his other supported his belly, he leaned forward, hearing his back crack as it arched.

“Think you can eat somthing?” Roadhog asked, it’s been three days since he had even a light snack. He was concerned, but knew the pain of starvation must have been tolerable compared to everything else.

“No, too full" Junkrat groaned, he couldn’t possibly fit any more inside him, didn’t want to try

Roadhog sighed “At least drink some water" roadhog handed Junkrat a half empty plastic bottle, they were running low on supplies, even water was scarce.

“..fine” Junkrats outstretched hand snagged the water Roadhog was holding, putting it to his lips and sipping it a little at a time, taking a heavy breath after each little mouthful.

“Happy?”

“Greatful, Thanks”

“Yeah.. yeahh” Junkrat’s voice seemed to contort in surprise, he stopped speaking, looking a little confused, a little hurt.

Roadhog tightened his grip around Junkrats hip to make sure he wouldn’t fall over

“Jamie?”

“It’s nothin, just a cramp” he said passively, the pain apparent in his voice. A few seconds passed and Junkrat just hunched over more “Aahh..ohh fuck maybe it ain’t nothin. Really hurts" he squeezed his eyes with both hands on his stomach.

“Do you want to sit do–” He was cut off by a loud scream coming from the other, it made even Roadhogs flinch and feel himself panic

“Aahhhh!! Ahhh!! Oh-oh my god R-R-Roadie” his voice trembled.

Junkrat put his hands on his knees, facing the floor as Roadhog pats his back, feeling his sharp spine under his skin. He could see Junkrats tears hitting the floor and water seeping down his legs, his boxers dark from being damp.

Roadhog knew this was it. He knelt down In front of Junkrat, looping his fingers in the others boxers, trying to tug them down before Junkrats hand grabbed his wrist “no no no, I can’t do this, it ain’t time I ain’t ready!”

Roadhog looked up, seeing the tears making tracks through Junkrats soot. “You have to. Be strong Jamie it will be over soon” He could tell Junkrat was scared, his eyes were red and puffy, lips trembling as his body went through contractions, emitting a horrible pain through him.

“..k Hoggy..” Junkrat had his doubts but had trusted Roadhog this far. He rolled the waist band of his shorts down, Roadhog did the rest, helping Junkrat lift his leg and step out of his soaked shorts then helped the smaller man lay down on the combined bedrolls. Junkrat propped himself up on his elbows, his knee bent and legs spread, rocking back and fourth to ease the horrible pressure in his pelvis.

The next contraction was stronger and the Junker couldn’t help but push, he was supposed to right? Maybe it would be over sooner.. he could feel the baby traveling lower, moving through him into position. He pressed his hand against his low underbelly, barley reaching, feeling the heads outline.

He cried, voice cracking with a sob, it felt like he had been stabbed in the gut and blood suddenly streaming out of him “th..that’s normal? …R-Roadie?”

Roadhog was no doctor, and there was never a time more obvious of that until now, as he watched uselessly as his boyfriend gave birth, not knowing what should be done.

“J..just.. let me think" as much as he’d avoided the memories he had to go back to before, his past, what happened when his first child had been born all those years ago, in a safe hospital, what had the doctors done? what had they said?

Junkrats eyes were watery, biting his bottom lip to try and stop the falling tears. Even Roadhog was afraid, he could tell. Junkrat started hyperventilating, The pain in his abdomen increased as the need to push raised again and he complied with his body, bearing down and pushing with all his might, he couldn’t stop even when the pain intensified.

“M-mako!” He whined, he wished Roadhog could help, make all the pain stop.

Roadhog cursed to himself, he needed to get a grip, focus, help. He moved between Junkrats legs, noticing it was only partly dilated, but very bloody. “Don’t push until I say so” he grunted

“But I want it out NOW!” Junkrat argued, a little pissed at Roadhogs order, he was impatient, the more he pushes the sooner it would be over right?

“You need to wait. You’re body is not ready”

“Thats what I said! why is it making me feel like this!” Junkrat sobbed as the urge to push was upon him.

“Trust me Jamie. I’m going to help, just take a deep breath for me” the larger man ran his his hand over the others belly, feeling it tightened under his touch as a contraction began again.

Junkrat resisted, whining and doing all he could to listen to Roadhog, it was hard, he just wanted to push so badly, his body in agony as he waited, squirming in discomfort.

Roadhog poured some water onto a rag and began rubbing the blood away carefully. A rip probably, Poor Rat, he would need to be careful not making it any worse.

His vagina looked a little swollen, the sickly pale colour was becoming an irritated red. Junkrats stomach rose and fell, covered in sweat.

“Aahh..ohhh fuck!” Junkrat arched his hips up slightly, a horrible pressure against his spine.

“I-i can’t wait” he whined, toes curling and body reacting to his natural instincts as he pushes again.

Roadhog wanted to protest, but with another gush of blood the baby was crowning, stretching apart Junkrat in a way that looked painful.

Junkrat didn’t think it could get worse but as his body began to part he knew what happened before was the easy part. Roadhog rubbed Junkrats knee, giving him what comfort he could “You’re doing good Jamie” He says, knowing Junkrat enjoyed being praised by Roadhog.

Roadhog had hoped that this stage of labor would be quick, it was supposed to be quick but as the minutes passed it didn’t seem like Junkrat was going to have it easy. A half hour of hard pushing and the baby was still unborn.

“Ghhf, I-Its ri–right there!” He whined “w-w-why ain’t i-it comin?!” He was laying down flat on his back now, bed soaked in sweat, skin looking pale and lips discolored.

Roadhogs stomach turned, it must have been stuck, maybe it was too big? was it too late to cut Junkrat open and take it out that way? it must have been, he was much to far along. Roadhog put a bit of pressure on Junkrats tummy, trying to nudge the baby into the world. “Push as hard as you can” He said while applying the pressure. Junkrat bites his bottom lip and heaves, clenching all his muscles as he tries to force it down. “Haaaangh!! AHh!” He couldn’t help but scream, with the pressure helping, he could feel the widest girth of the babys head push out before he had to stop to breath, it was only three seconds before his body was forcing him to push again. Inch by inch the baby slowly emerged.

Roadhog felt his heart skip, a feeling he had felt once before.. back when he was around Junkrats age. “Oh god Jamie, It’s coming, one more big push!”

Junkrat couldn’t remember the last time Roadhog sounded so energized, almost like he was cheering, it made Junkrat feel pride. But he couldn’t focus on that long as he put all his energy into a long push, screaming until he felt a sudden release, a momentary breather as the head hung between his spread legs Roadhog helped support the head, waiting for Junkrat to push one last time, helping to pull the child free. Junkrat went limp and closed his legs, turning onto his side, trying to breath again.

Roadhog tended to the child, he remembered this part from before, the doctors put the baby into his arms, they spanked it, getting it to fuss about and cry, making sure it breathed. Roadhog patted the young ones back until it coughed, squirmed and suddenly began wailing loudly.

Roadhog turned to see Junkrat cover his ears “It’s a girl” Roadhog said gently, going to sit beside Junkrat who didn’t seem to react much at all. he cradled the baby in one hand, using his other to brush against Junkrats shoulder, making sure he was still with him. “You ok?”

Of course Junkrat knew the real question was ‘you gonna die?’ but Roadhog wouldn’t be so blunt at a time like this.

“Fine.. I’ll be fine” Junkrat muttered sounding so soft and drained of energy.

“Good. I’m proud of you” Roadhog grunted, removing his hand to let Junkrat have his space “I love you”

“y-yeah you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some tags tumblr user distendedbellies put on my Junkrat Mpreg headcanons post -> http://jamison-junkrat.tumblr.com/post/153105943924/pregnancy-negative-headcanons


End file.
